1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fused electrical plugs with replaceable fuses, and particularly to those for use with Christmas tree light sets and other decorative light sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical add-on plugs having replaceable internal fuses for opening an electrical circuit responsive to excess current flow are in use on decorative light sets. Typical designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,967; 4,080,039 and 4,178,061.
Need has arisen for a safe, reliable, cheaper and simpler plug unit having a minimum of parts and in which a fuse is easy to change. There is also a need for a plug unit having a simpler means of providing a spare fuse. The present invention aims to meet these needs.